If You Give a Yusuke a Cookie
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: request fic about a Yusuke getting together with kuwabara...hee its very interestingpoor Kuwabara should know not to give a Yusuke a cookie...yaoi tell me if the rating is wrong


okay I've been meaning to do this for a while, and now I can start! yay! This is a request for Gaarapanda, who wanted another Yusuke and Kuwabara get together fic, so here it is.

1234

"He's late," Kuwabara sighed as he went over his English notes. Kurama pat Kuwabara's arms, "He'll show." Hiei rolled his eyes, sitting by the window to Kuwabara's room. "Do you really want him to help you study for your final exam anyway?" Kuwabara chuckled knowing Hiei was probably right, "well...he was actually pretty good at English." Kurama smiled and leaned against his hand, "Why do you want to become and English teacher anyways?"

"My teachers...they never believed in me, never thought I could do anything. Hell one of them even tried to get me kicked out of school by making me promise something that he thought I couldn't keep. I kept it...cracked ribs, black eyes, ripped tendons and all." Kuwabara said as his shifted through his notes. "What kind of teacher would make you promise a promise that could get you killed!" Kurama gasped, Hiei even looking at him.

"I'm a jinx." Kuwabara laughed smiling.

"Apparently your hype of the day is getting beat up." Hiei snorted.

"Ah shut up!" Kuwabara mumbled reaching for the last cookie. Just as it was in his mouth, Yusuke showed up looking worse for wear. "Uh Yusuke..." Yusuke smiled, "A demon decided to hold me up...sorry Kuwabara." The taller man shrugged, and Yusuke sat down. "Boy I'm hungry, Kuwabara do you have another one of those cookies?" Kuwabara shook his head no, Yusuke Shrugging. "Oh well"  
In any normal circumstances that would be the end of it, but Yusuke did something that no one was expecting. He leaned over, and with the cookie still in Kuwabara's mouth took a bit off it, lips brushing Kuwabara's. Hiei fell to the floor, Kurama's head slipped off his hand, and the rest of the cookie fell out of Kuwabara's mouth. Yusuke was oblivious and kept eating the cookie, casually asking, "Hey did you sister make these Kuwabara? they're pretty good." Yusuke's was the only face not bright red.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Kuwabara sputtered. Yusuke wiped his mouth, "Uh...stole some of your cookie?" Kurama and Hiei looked at each other, and shifted uncomfortably. Kuwabara shook his head going redder, "Didn't that seem remotely..." Kuwabara paused, "gay to you?" Yusuke looked at him, "No, why?" Kurama coughed, "You sort of...just...um..." Hiei sighed blush gone from his cheeks, "You just kissed Kuwabara."

There was silence when Yusuke began to laugh, "No not really. More like our lips brushed." Kuwabara choked on his spit, and banged his head on the table, " 'Lips brushed?' Urameshi...oh God..." Kurama looked at Yusuke, "And the fact that your "lips brushed" Kuwabara's doesn't bother you." Yusuke shrugged, "We've all hung out since 14, and we're all 24 now, it's no big deal. I'm comfortable with you guys." Kurama was as red as his hair, and taking in a breath sighed, "Okay then...if I was the one with the cookie in my mouth, would you have done that?"

"No."

"And why not."

"You and Hiei are going out, gonna be married soon. Hiei would kill me."

Hiei blushed and coughed, "Yeah I would."

Kuwabara sighed, and went to his backpack, pulling out some strawberry pocky. Yusuke smiled, "All right pocky! And my favorite flavor too!" Kuwabara pulled out a piece of pocky, "Let me show you want is bothering us." Kuwabara popped the pocky in Yusuke's mouth, and then leaning over the table took Yusuke's face in his hands and bit off most of the pocky, his lips brushing Yusuke's lips. Once again, Kurama and Hiei lost balance, and Hiei cursed, holding his nose, which he must have smashed or something, because it was bleeding.  
"Now...do you see anything wrong with that picture?" Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, you got more pocky than me!" Kuwabara went bright red, "That...that didn't seem weird to you...at all?" Yusuke thought about it, and then smiled "No, but this would have been weird," Yusuke crawled over around the desk, and kissed the wide eyes, tomato red, Kuwabara. Kurama's and Hiei's mouth opened, and both stood up shocked.

Kuwabara squirmed underneath Yusuke, who held his arms to keep him still. When Yusuke pulled away, he was still completely calm, though a little breathless, for it had been rather long. "See now that was weird wasn't it." Yusuke sat down folding his arms, while Kuwabara still starred wide eyed. Yusuke frowned, "You know...that actually wasn't weird at all for me..." Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara all went pale, "Wha!" Yusuke rubbed his chin, "Hmm...that wasn't bad, You have soft lips Kuwabara, they felt nice."

Kurama and Hiei cleared their throats, "Um...Shizuru made lemonade...Hiei lets go get some." Hiei nodded, and the two exited the room. Kuwabara's whole body was red, and he couldn't help feeling like he was just molested. Yusuke smiled at him, still oblivious to what he'd just done, "So what do mine feel like?" Kuwabara sat up straighter, and cleared his throat, "Well...to be honest I really wasn't paying that much attention."

"Oh...here let's try it again. Pay attention this time."

Kuwabara tried to sputter out stop, but Yusuke's lips were once again on his. The copper haired teen hadn't realized it, but he'd back against a wall, so now Yusuke had his hands on the wall trapping him. Kuwabara decided it was best to take note of how Yusuke's lips felt...he didn't want to do :this: again!

...or did he?"

'They're warm and soft...this is a really good kiss...' Kuwabara thought redder than ever. As the kiss went on which felt like forever, but in reality hadn't even been thirty seconds, Kuwabara relaxed, and kissed Yusuke back, who didn't seem at all startled. This kiss broke apart abruptly, both blushing when Yusuke and Kuwabara's tongues had met. "uh..." Murmured pulling away, bright red, "See that was awkward...but our lips only brushed during the cookie and pocky thing..." Kuwabara cleared his throat, "It was...um...still nice though." Yusuke coughed, "yeah...it was." The two avoided eye contact, when Yusuke looked at him, "You know...now that I really think about it...not even :that: was too awkward!"

There was silence and then Yusuke smiled again, "So how do my lips feel." Kuwabara looked at him as if he couldn't believe him, sighed, and then murmured, "Nice...very warm...uh soft, but firm...gotta admit it you're the more aggressive kisser out of both of us, um...you tasted like the strawberry pocky and the cookie..."

"I tasted?"

"Well with the whole open mouth...and...uh..."

Yusuke sighed, "That's not fair, I didn't notice what you tasted like."

"Well you were focusing on how my lips felt I think-"

"But I want to know what you taste like!"

"Geez Urameshi! Not so loud, God that's all I need, My neighbors thinking I'm having sex!"

"What don't you?"

"NO! Do you?"

"Well...no..."

"Are you implying you that I'm a whore!"

"No of course not!"

"Good..."

"Please...?"

"Please wh-NO! You can't taste me! Come on this is getting out of hand! I mean we're not dating or anything like that!"

"Then why don't we?"

"Wha...YOU...YOU...you can't be serious!"

"We'll we've been best friends since we were teens, and you know how much I freak out when your in trouble or hurt, this just gives me a good excuse to watch over you..."

"That's nice but I can take over myself, besides you just want to see what I taste like...ya weirdo."

"Well maybe I like kissing you!"

An awkward silence settled in the room, and Kuwabara looked at the now bright red Yusuke. "Uh...did you mean that?" Yusuke mumbled something, and Kuwabara cleared his throat, "Well...um maybe I like kissing you too..." Yusuke and Kuwabara starred at each other before both laughed, and Yusuke came to sit with him against the wall. "What an odd way for people to come together." Yusuke placed his hand on Kuwabara's, "Yes...what an odd way..." Yusuke looked up at him, "So...?" Kuwabara looked down at him and sighed, "Okay Okay!"

Blushing Kuwabara leaned down closing his eyes, waiting for Yusuke to kiss him. Yusuke smiled and pressed his lips to Kuwabara's, when Kuwabara murmured against his lips, "I'm never letting you have a cookie again!"

end

1234

oh so short, but I luf it...So boys and girls, what have we learned?  
Kurama:raises hand: That Hiei got a nose bleed cuz he thought his fiends were hot making out?  
Uh...no...but close! Never give a Yusuke a cookie! 


End file.
